


Secreto a voces

by patri6



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si había algo claro en este mundo eran tres cosas:<br/>Misha amaba a Jensen.<br/>Jensen amaba a Misha.<br/>Y Jensen no era en ningún caso…homofobo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secreto a voces

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto despues de haber pasado estos días en la JIB en Roma, las escenas descritas ahí me inspiraron claramente, os recomiendo que las veais. Por otra parte estoy muy cansada de leer que Jensen no aguanta a Misha y que Jensen es homofobo...alguien que con dos ojos en la cara se da cuenta en seguida de que no es asi.
> 
> Nada más...
> 
> Enjoy!

Cuando Misha entró a la habitación de Jensen que ambos compartían en “secreto” -eran conscientes de que entre amigos y staff era un secreto a voces- supo que algo le pasaba.  
Tenía el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y la mirada fija en la pantalla de su ordenador.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Mirando Twitter?-bromeó-pensé que no te gustaban esas cosas.  
-Y no me gusta-respondió-pero no he podido evitarlo.  
-¿Y qué dicen?-preguntó sentándose a su lado.  
\- Que soy homófobo y que nos llevamos mal-contesto en un tono contrariado.

Misha no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Alguien homofobo no haría esto pecas…

El moreno le miró con sus profundos ojos azules y agarrandolo del rostro le besó, Jensen respondió con avidez, aunque Misha se apartó a los pocos segundos.

-Joder ¿Por qué haces eso?-se quejó con una clara indignación.  
-¿Besarte?-preguntó con sorna.  
-¡Parar Mishi-fu, parar!

Más risas.

-No le veo la gracia-el ceño de Jensen volvía a estar fruncido.  
-Yo si-respondió sin más-Estás cachondo Jen.  
-¿De dónde sacas eso?-dijo cerrando el PC y cruzándose de brazos.  
-Te morías por bailar conmigo en el escenario el Harlem Shake…-Misha usó esa voz que solo utilizaba con Jensen, ronca, profunda…y muy insinuante.  
-¡Tierra llamando a Mishi-fu!-protestó al otro-No seas prepotente.  
-También te morías por besarme ayer, cuando interpretábamos ese guión delante de todas las fans… Joder Jensen sentía el roce de tus labios tan cerca que lo único que quería era comerte la boca.

“Comerte la boca…” al rubio le dieron escalofríos y aunque no quería admitirlo, él se había sentido igual, tan cerca y sin embargo su relación no podía ser pública, aunque en opinión de Jensen las fans más observadoras son las que habían saber visto aquello sin que nadie se lo dijera.

-Ven aquí-dijo a Misha atrayéndolo hacía él- Tienes razón, estoy cachondo.

Y sin pizca de vergüenza cogió la mano de su compañero y se la llevo a su paquete.

-¿Lo notas Jen?  
\- Yo siempre tengo razón, Misha-respondió al sentir el notable bulto que sobresalía del pantalón de su no-tan-secreto-amante.  
-No siempre-murmuró ya más concentrado en sus labios que en otra cosa.

Jensen sonrió y se abrazó a él, estrechando sus cuerpos, fundiéndose en uno, rozándose, tocándose, acariciándose…

Si había algo claro en este mundo eran tres cosas:  
Misha amaba a Jensen.  
Jensen amaba a Misha.  
Y Jensen no era en ningún caso…homofobo.


End file.
